


一条评论引起的灾难

by kyamhew



Category: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong - Fandom, TharnType the Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:41:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23542555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyamhew/pseuds/kyamhew
Summary: 是看到Gulf在Bright的ig下评论后Mew吃醋的小脑洞小破车发动
Kudos: 7





	一条评论引起的灾难

在3月29这个平凡的不能再平凡的日子里，Bright练好了scrubb的歌便立马录好视频，上传到了ig上与粉丝分享。  
Gulf这边刚与朋友踢完足球，浑身汗淋淋的坐在车里，准备去往缪博士家。  
他掏出手机一如既往的打开ig，正巧刷到Bright发的弹吉他的视频，看完后想也没多想给自己的高中同学点赞评论。  
“我怎么样才能做到像你这么酷”

球场里Mew家并不远，车子没开多久就到了。Gulf下车笑嘻嘻的对着经纪人说:“我今天要住P'Mew家，所以你先回去吧。”  
说完还没等到经纪人反应就兴冲冲的跑向Mew家中。  
只留经纪人一人在风中扶额，其实经纪人本想提醒一下Gulf。毕竟Mew的醋劲那么大，不知他在看到Gulf给Bright的评论后会是什么反应。但没想到这小子跑的这么快。这下不难猜了Gulf今晚不管怎么说总不会好过了。

“P'Mew我来了！我今天和他们踢球真的是累死我了，不过我们这组最后赢了...”Gulf走进客厅里一见到Mew小嘴就开始喋喋不休的讲述着今晚在球场上发生的事情。完全没注意到Mew此时情绪的不对劲。

说了好一会儿发现Mew一直在刷手机，都没有抬头看他。Gulf走近沙发，扑到Mew身上想要抢过手机，看看到底是什么吸引走了Mew。

Mew被他扑的猝不及防，两个人一起倒在了沙发上。手机从手中脱落被摔在Mew的手边，屏幕上正是Gulf在车上时刷到的Bright的ig视频，男孩干净的声音从手机传出。

Gulf小脾气一下子上来了:“哼！他唱歌是不是很好听！听的你都顾不上听我讲话了！”  
Mew感觉自己的头上三条黑线更加粗了。算了，每次都是这样明明是自己先生的气，到最后还是要去哄Gulf。  
Mew看着趴在自己身上正在闹脾气的小暴龙，明白如果再不哄他，他估计马上就要喷火了。  
如此想着，Mew便稍稍抬起头在Gulf的嘴上亲了亲，手抚上Gulf的后脑，一下一下的轻轻摸着。  
温柔的语气中又带着无奈:“不好听，糕糕唱的最好听，不要气了。”  
Gulf像是个漏了气的气球，瞬间软了下来。只是依然傲娇着:“别摸了，头上都是汗”说着伸手握住Mew的手，从头上拿了下来，“我快饿死了，我要吃罗勒脆皮猪肉，P'Mew烧给我。”  
Gulf拉着Mew往厨房走去，两人的手不知何时变成了十指相扣。  
“好，P'Mew做给你。”Mew尽是宠溺。

吃完饭后，Gulf葛优瘫瘫在沙发上，手放在肚子上不断摩挲，“P'Mew你看我的肚子。”  
Mew低头看去，手覆在Gulf的手上，笑得十分开怀:“看来是双胞胎！”  
Gulf听到这话后，抬起腿对着Mew就是一脚。  
Mew在被踢到后迅速缩起腿，双手保住，头埋在膝盖里，不断发出闷哼声。  
Gulf见状吓坏了，刚才他那一脚确实没收着，赶忙上前查看。  
“P'Mew没事吧？”  
在Gulf刚靠近Mew时，就被Mew拦腰抱住。  
“你怎么这么狠心啊！都舍得下腿！”Mew将头埋在Gulf的脖颈里。  
说话发出的热气尽数打在Gulf的皮肤上，Gulf感觉自己整个人从脚红到了头，忍不住“嗯～”了一声。  
Mew在听到这声娇喘后，原先还只是贴着皮肤的嘴唇，开始伸出舌头，舌尖在皮肤上打转。慢慢地慢慢地，含上了Gulf的喉结吮吸了起来。右手开始缓慢下滑，胸——腹部——然后是已经微微抬头了的小糕糕。  
Gulf整个人软成了一滩水，凭着自己仅剩的一丝理智，手微颤地推了推Mew。  
“别...嗯...还没洗澡...嗯...”还没来得及说口的'呢'被Mew的手稍稍用力给捏碎了。  
Mew向来顺着Gulf，哑着声音充满情欲，邪笑着对Gulf说:“嗯，快去洗，不然我就进去帮你！”  
“不要脸！”Gulf立马从沙发上站了起来，只是没想到腿竟然还是软的，差点摔倒在地上。

Gulf洗完澡后走进卧室，发现Mew只穿了一件四角内裤躺在床上，看到他来后，眼神就像一只狼，而自己就是那只即将被吞入腹中了羊羔。  
Mew用一只手将Gulf的两只手压在床上，唇轻轻落在了Gulf的眼睛上，而后是鼻子，Mew轻咬了一下，Gulf刚发一声轻哼，随即便被Mew的吻封住了。舌尖舔舐着嘴唇，Gulf不禁微张嘴巴，伸出舌头回应Mew的吻。  
Mew的另一只手也没空闲，不断的揉捏着Gulf的乳头，粉嫩的乳头在强烈的刺激下开始充血，在空气中挺立了起来。  
分身已经被自己分泌的液体沾湿，Mew的手突然握上来。  
刺激的Gulf又是一声娇哼。  
Mew看着身下的Gulf，双眼禁闭，脸上尽是潮 红，嘴角出还有因为没来得及吞咽而流出的口水。一片糜烂。  
Mew觉得Gulf这个样子实在是惹人疼爱。退下身子，将小小糕含在了嘴里。  
温暖湿润的口腔带来的是极致快感，Gulf双手插入Mew的发中，抓住头发。Mew又是舔又是吸，一只手在根部还上下撸动。没过多久Gulf脑里闪烁阵阵白光，浑身打颤，他就这样射了。  
Mew舔了舔嘴角的牛奶，在Gulf耳边故意吹气到:“糕糕舒服了，现在该轮到我了。”  
Gulf还没从高潮的余韵中缓过神，对于Mew的话只是一昧应答。  
小猫般的呢喃更是刺激了Mew。  
Mew小心翼翼的给Gulf做着扩张，先是一根手指在后穴里抠弄，后穴很快变得湿润起来。在Mew插入第二根手指时，Gulf便有些受不了了，后穴开始收缩，好像想要将突然入侵的异物排出。  
“哥...痛...”  
“乖，忍忍，不然等会我进去你会受不了。”Mew蜻蜓点水般的一下又一下亲吻着Gulf，借此安抚着他。  
两根手指在穴中搅弄，等到Gulf完全适应了后，Mew抽出手指，在自己早就坚挺的硬物上涂润滑剂，准备冲锋陷阵。  
Gulf似乎是不满突如其来的空虚，双腿紧紧贴在一起。  
“哥...想要...”  
Gulf的声音对Mew来说就是最好的催情剂。  
听到他这样说，Mew更是无法忍耐，一个挺身就完全陷入穴中。  
“啊～”  
“嗯哼～”  
两人因为交合瞬间所带来快感同时呻吟了起来。  
Mew开始缓慢的抽动，每一下都磨着Gulf的G点。  
Gulf因着酥爽，刺激的眼角都湿润了起来。  
“哥...快点...嗯...”  
谁知Mew非但没有快起来，反而故意停下不动了。  
开口道:“你觉得Bright很酷？想像他一样？”  
Gulf沉浸在情欲中，一下子没反应过来Mew在说的是什么。  
“觉得Bright弹吉他很酷？喜欢？”Mew问着，竟有要慢慢退出的趋势。  
Gulf这下也终于明白了Mew是在为自己给Bright的评论吃醋。连忙说到:“没有啊Phi，只是因为高中同学，所以才评论的。”  
Mew还在穴口磨着Gulf就是不愿意进来。  
Gulf双臂从背后环住Mew，手抓在肩膀上。  
带着哭腔“哥～求你了～给我～”  
Mew最受不了Gulf带着奶音这样求他，感觉自己的心一下子就软的像十月里的柿子一样，一塌糊涂。  
“给你！都给你！”  
Mew腰部用力，将自己的r棒完全插入穴中，Gulf瞬间被填满，带着脊背都感觉到阵阵麻酥。  
Mew抓住Gulf的腰，开始用力撞击。  
Gulf大口大口地喘气，发出破碎的呻吟，有时因为太爽连叫都叫不出来。双腿环住Mew，小腿没有支点，不断在空中晃动。  
“嗯～”  
Gulf咬上Mew的左肩，娇哼还是从嘴里漏了出来了。Mew也跟着低吼了一声，微凉的液体尽数射进了小穴中。  
两人一起奔赴向了高潮。

第二天早上Gulf醒来后，翻动身体，传来的就是一阵酸痛，全身都要散架了一样。  
看着身旁还在沉睡的Mew，心里不顺了起来。  
用脚轻踢着他，  
“小气鬼，不就是评论了一下！”  
Mew伸手将Gulf捞入怀中，下巴放在Gulf的头顶，轻笑道:“是Phi的错，下次轻点，乖，再睡会，我去给你做早饭。”


End file.
